Britney Spears
Britney Jean Spears (previously: Britney Jean Federline; born December 2, 1981) is an English-American/Italian-American/Anglo-American actress, singer & dancer. Born in McComb, Mississippi and raised in Kentwood, Louisiana Spears began performing as a child, landing roles in television shows and stage productions. She signed with Jive Records in 1997 and released her debut album ...Baby One More Time in 1999. Career During her first decade in the music industry, she became a prominent figure in the tabloids which eventually exposed her for the nutter she is. Her first two albums established her as a pop icon and broke sales records, while title tracks "...Baby One More Time" and "Oops!... I Did It Again" became international number-one hits. Spears was credited with influencing the revival of teen pop during the late 1990s. In 2001, she released her third studio album Britney and expanded her brand, playing the starring role in the film Crossroads. She assumed creative control of her fourth studio album, In The Zone (album) (2003), which yielded chart-topping singles "Me Against the Music", "Toxic" and "Everytime". After the release of two compilation albums, Spears experienced personal struggles and her career went into hiatus. Her fifth studio album, Blackout (album), was released in 2007 and despite receiving little promotion, it spawned hits "Gimme More" and "Piece Of Me". In 2008, her erratic behavior and hospitalizations caused her to be placed in a conservatorship. The same year, her sixth studio album Circus (album) was released, with the global chart-topping lead single "Womanizer". She embarked on her highest-grossing global concert tour The Circus Starring Britney Spears, in 2009. Her seventh studio album Femme Fatale, released in 2011, has become the first of her albums to yield three top ten singles in the United States. Spears has sold over 260 million+ records, over 100 million+ singles and over 100 million+ albums worldwide making her ��One Of The Best Selling Artist Of All Times,��The Best Selling Teenage In History and��The Fourth Best Selling Female Artist Of All times According to Nielsen Music, Billboard, Rolling Stones, Forbes etc. And also according to the Recording Industry AssociaTion of America (RIAA), she is �� The 15th Best Selling Album Artist Of All times since Nielsen Began. In the United States, Britney has over 40 million+ certified albums. Spears is also recognized as the best-selling artist of the 00s decade and the best-selling female artist of the first decade of the 21st century, as well as the fifth overall. She was ranked the 8th Artist of the 2000s by Billboard. In June 2010, Spears was ranked sixth on Forbes list of the 100 Most Powerful and Influential celebrities in the world; she is also the third most mentioned musician on the internet, according to Forbes. Spears also attended a cricket match on August 23, 2013 where she watched Ryde against Ermington. At the end of the match, she asked for Gerald Huang's autograph which astounded him. She said: Trivia *Britney's English-American & Italian-American on Lynne's side and Anglo-American on Jamie's side. *Britney was 22 when she married Kevin. *Britney was 23 when she gave birth to Preston. *Britney was 24 when she gave birth to Jayden. Official Account *Britney Spears Official Website *Britney Spears on Facebook *Britney Spears on Insstar.com *Britney Spears on Twitter *Britney Spears on Youtube *Britney Spears on Buzzcent.com *Britney Spears on Instagweb.com *Britney Spears on Insstars.com *Britney Spears on Instagram Category:Biography